


Premier League Football - The Lion Cubs

by pcwtosh



Series: Football Sex Drive [14]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Football | Soccer, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: On the journey from Wolverhampton to St. George's Park, Brandon spies a compromising picture on Todd's phone.
Relationships: Todd Cantwell/Brandon Williams
Series: Football Sex Drive [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682515
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Premier League Football - The Lion Cubs

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

_ Previously: Confident Canary _

_Todd lay down on the carpeted floor watching in awe as Kepa assumed the position above him._

**Premier League Football - The Lion Cubs**

“Is that Kepa?” Brandon whispered to Todd. The colour drained from Todd’s face and he turned to his left whilst trying to block his screen with his head. “Erm, nah it was...” “Fuck off Todd, I know what Kepa looks like. How come you’ve got a nude of him on your phone?” Brandon cut in forcibly remaining hushed whilst trying to contain his excitement. Todd shifted uncomfortably whilst Brandon moved around silently to sit in the seat next to him on the England under-21s team coach.

"Bantering" Todd whispered, "he made a joke about me having a small dick so I challenged him to trade pix to compare sizes." "Biggest load if shit I ever heard." Brandon smiled leaning in closer. "I've got nudes of Jack Grealish on mine, because he fucked my brains out one night." Brandon breathed directly into Todd's ear. 

Todd looked nervously back at Brandon who smiled malevolently. Everyone on the coach was sleeping and/or busy listening to music. The United defender glanced around to check that no one was watching before he turned back to Todd and reached for his crotch.

The Norwich midfielder's pulse was through the roof as Brandon's fingers closed in on his trackies. Brandon grinned locating Todd's semi at the first time of asking. _[Still no protest]_ Brandon noticed as his fingers squeezed Todd's hard shaft, the United defender slowly moved his fingers up to Todd's waistband and slid them underneath.

By now Todd was fully erect a mix of terror and arousal giving him possibly the hardest boner he'd ever had. Brandon felt bold, _[life’s worth living]_ , so what if he gets caught with a dick in his mouth. The United full-back grinned excitedly as his face came down to rest just above Todd’s lap. Todd’s heart thudded against his ribcage, shaking his entire body as his hard cock became free of its fabric prison.

Brandon’s warm mouth closed around the Norwich midfielder’s swollen tip. Todd resisted the urge to give a celebratory grunt, biting his lip and rolling his eyes in appreciation. Brandon quickly slid down Todd’s pipe which throbbed encouragingly as the teenager began to bob up and down Todd’s hard cock. The United defender’s throat opened up generously to allow Todd’s thick head to stroke his tonsils. Todd gripped the seat so tight his fingertips had gone white with the lack of blood in them. The Norwich midfielder mouthed silent swear words to the coach ceiling as Brandon worked his magical tongue along the wavy blonde’s pipe.

Todd’s balls twitched with excitement, Brandon’s oral skills were eye-spinningly good. The way the Mancunian poked the head with his tongue, using the tip of his tongue to graze lightly against the midfielder’s shaft. The United defender used his tongue to feel its way around Todd’s cock in the darkness, gently exploring the fold of Todd’s foreskin running along the gap between his shaft and head. Moving down, Brandon followed a tiny embossed veiny river running down the side of Todd’s 7 inches, the vein led right down into Todd’s crotch and a neat patch of curly blonde hairs which tickled Brandon’s nose. The teenager found another vein and followed it back up to the top of Todd’s shaft and when he reached the tip, Brandon swallowed the head whole and slid back down to the base.

_[Oh shit!]_ Todd panicked as the figure of Aidy Bothroyd appeared at the front of the coach and began to make his way down the aisle. Brandon’s head continued to bob consistently into Todd’s crotch as the manager moved towards them. The Norwich midfielder’s balls tightened in fear as Brandon slathered his pipe, scraping Todd’s head against the inside of his mouth. Todd’s heart thudded inside his chest and then relief, Aidy had stopped to talk to the goalie Aaron Ramsdale. _[Thank fuck]_ Todd felt the tension gush out of him and suddenly Brandon’s tongue was taking him to new levels of pleasure.

Brandon continued relentlessly devouring the East Anglian’s cock deepthroating the 7 inches. The United defender surprised himself with his oral skills, his pursed lips slid along the smooth skin of Todd’s delicious cock pressing the 22-year-old’s head against his tonsils. Determinedly, he fought the urge to gag whilst his tongue teased and tickled Todd’s throbbing pipe. The little Mancunian reached into his own trackie bottoms and began to jerk himself as he sucked.

Todd’s mind continued to protest but his body could do nothing but submit to the pleasure the cheeky 20-year-old was administering to his cock. The hum of the coach’s engine and the fact that everyone wore headphones was enough to convince Todd they wouldn’t get caught. He looked across to the only person who could possibly see them, his loanee teammate Oliver Skipp. Oliver lay with his head up against the window breathing steadily, he was fast asleep. The Norwich midfielder could still feel his heart hammering and his balls churning, this was exhilaratingly good!

Brandon's own cock throbbed rock hard within his trackies, he exposed his swollen pink head and left his cock back inside his undies. Each time the 20-year-old moved forward, the fabric of his soft cotton boxers grazed against his peeking head. The little Mancunian's head wept with excitement at the flavour of the incredible cock he was sucking, the sweet aroma of Todd's curly blonde pubes and now to add to it all, the fabric of his own boxers pleasured him too.

_[I need to shoot, now!]_ Todd encouraged himself, a twitch from his sack agreed with him, _[not long now]_ he grinned silently. The warm mucus trickling from Brandon's mouth into his blond curls, the Mancunian's wet tongue sliding over his angry pink head. Todd closed his eyes and inhaled, the pressure building inside his balls had become overwhelming, _[any moment now]._

Brandon's neck forced his throat down into Todd's musky crotch swirling his tongue as he went and before he could return to the top there was a vibrating pulse around his mouth. The United left back felt Todd's fingers tighten their grip on his head and held him steady as the 22-year-old pushed his cock back up. Brandon froze, held firmly by the ecstatic midfielder who bit down hard on his own lip to control his emotions. Within the United defender’s tracksuit, his own cock pulsed head rubbing against the fabric of his tight boxers, he swirled his tongue around Todd’s juicy head one more time _[fuck, I’m pretty close]_ Brandon told himself, half in fear, half in sheer excitement. Another long whiff of Todd’s curly blond pubes tickled the Mancunian’s nostrils, Todd’s warm flavour landing at the back of his throat, _[this is so hot!]_ Brandon told himself, his body agreed.

Todd resisted the urge to scream to the heavens above but his fingers tightened around Brandon’s soft blonde hair and pinned him down. The 22-year-old’s balls crushed into Brandon’s nose and his eyes blinked and twitched furiously as the energy within his body began to change. The Norwich midfielder’s balls thudded within their sack and the on rushing flood of Todd’s cum began to shoot up his hard pipe.

Hot sticky lava began to spurt into Brandon's mouth, _[holy shit!]_ He panicked as Todd's thick creamy jizz squirted into the roof of his mouth and the back of his throat. The 20-year-old pursed his lips tight, trying his best to retain every drop of Todd's seed. Brandon's tongue became glazed in Todd's jizz whilst rope after rope of the salty liquid squirted into his mouth, pooling down behind the Mancunian's teeth. Careful to keep his lips pursed tight Brandon swallowed, and again forcing The Norwich midfielder's cream down his throat. The viscous cream sliding down Brandon's throat made his hard cock pulse once more. _[Fuck yeah I'm gonna shoot.]_

The United full-back grinned to himself, swallowing Todd's pearly cream his own cock throbbed and throbbed hard. _[Oh I hope the white trackies hide the stain]_ he told himself. Brandon's hard cock began to spasm, his pursed lips held his concentration but his orgasm felt amazing. The taste of cum trickling down his throat whilst his own jizz fired into his boxers and began to overflow down his trackies, Brandon felt bad, very bad.

As Brandon's began to empty, Todd's had finished unloading into the United defender's throat. Todd's tight nuts tightened once more squirting out two more long pearls of his thick cum on to Brandon's tongue. Todd's blues eyes reopened, relieved. His eyes darted around the coach once more, no one had noticed and he left out a silent relieved sigh.

Todd gave Brandon's face a tender stroke, followed by a light tap to tell the Mancunian he was done. Brandon understood, but he couldn’t release Todd's cock just yet. Mid-orgasm the 20-year-old remained overcome by his current situation and fully undeterred by the feeling of his boxers getting messier with every squirt. The feeling of Todd's softening cock between his lips was still incredibly hot and the remainder of his nuts continued to gush within his undies. Todd grinned down at Brandon as the slutty scally's cheeks puffed then relaxed. 

Brandon had shot stream after stream of his cum within his tight boxers. Each squirt had been just as hard and intense as the one that preceded it. Hot steaming cum flowed out of the gap between his boxers and his legs and finally as the last few pumps of creamy cum spat from his tip, the cheeky blonde could finally begin to relax. The United full-back exhaled through his nose into Todd’s crotch.

Satisfied, Brandon's lips released Todd's soft cock to fall into his crotch. Sitting up straight, Brandon shook his head to ruffle his hair then wiped the back of his palm across his moist lips. “They’re clean.” Todd whispered, smiling back at the Mancunian. Brandon beamed back giving Todd a wink then glancing around, _[still no one was watching]_ Brandon slipped out and back to his seat. As the 20-year-old moved around his could feel the sticky mess trickling down his leg, _[fuck, that feels weird]_ Brandon grinned as the cooling liquid began to harden against his skin. Todd’s face appeared between the gap in the seats ahead of him with a smile, “You’re fucking amazing.” he mouthed to Brandon who felt himself begin to blush. “Anytime.” Brandon smirked. _[Anytime you want me, you can have me Todd Cantwell!]_

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed the story.

If you like what you’ve read please let me know by emailing me on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

I write these stories for fun, but I would greatly appreciate any contributions you are willing to give as a result. If you would like to make a donation then feel free to contact me on the email above.


End file.
